


The Birthday Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [14]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Birthday Girl

In the month before her birthday, you and Chey saw Daryl twice. Not wanting to push things too much. She seemed to like him, getting excited when you told her that you’d be seeing Daryl. When she heard that he would be coming over for cake, she told Sam and Dean happily. You hadn’t mentioned it to either of them.

“So, I hear we’re having an extra person tonight?” Dean asked, walking into the dining room as you spread out the tablecloth you’d bought just for her birthday. 

Sighing, you nodded. “_Yes_, I invited Daryl to celebrate her birthday. I planned to tell her who he is.”

Dean didn’t look happy. “Why rush it?”

You glared at him. “Aren’t you and Sam the ones that were hell bent on _finding _him?”

“Yes, _technically_…” You raised your eyebrows. “Okay, okay. Look I am just concerned, okay.? I am not trying to rain on your parade. I just don’t want to see my two girls hurt.”

“We won’t. Even if he decided he couldn’t do this, we would still be okay.” You looked at dean a soft smile on your face.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked.

You put your hand on his shoulder. “Because I have the best brothers in the whole world. They do everything they can to keep their sister and their niece safe and happy.” He looked up at you. “We don’t need anything else.”

Suddenly arms wrapped around your waist, making you scream as you flew up into the air. You were thrown over Sam’s shoulder. “Aw, did I interrupt a chick flick moment?” Sam smirked.

“No. You _know _I don’t do chick flicks man.” Dean quickly said. Clearing his throat roughly as he put his manly exterior back up.

“Unca Dean’s a chick. Unca Dean’s a chick.” Chey chanted from the doorway. Sam put you down as the two of you started laughing.

“Oh, I’m a chick, am I?” Dean rushed forward, chasing Chey around the room. The two of them whizzed around the room, you let the lay for a moment before gently calling for them to stop.

“Come on you two, you know it’s not okay to play in here.” Dean quickly scooped Chey into his arms, tickling her as she giggled.

“I’m not a chick, am I Chey?” Dean asked, letting her catch her breath.

“Yes you are, Unca Dean.” Chey said innocently, panting as she spoke.”

“Why’s that then?” Dean stuck out his bottom lip, faking being hurt.

“Cause you said a chick is a girl, right Unca Dean?” Chey waited for his answer patiently, whilst you and Sam listened intently, eager to hear what she had to say.

“Yep, kiddo.” Dean nodded, smiling slightly.

“Well me and Mommy are chicks, you say we are awesome.” Chey looked over to you, then back to Dean. “You are awesome, so you’s a chick.”

Dean’s face lit up. “I really like that. You, missy are way too smart for your age. You’re gonna be smarter than Uncle Sammy soon.”

“I know.” Chey told him simply, making the three of you laugh.

Moving towards them, you took Chey. “Well, Dean, I’d like to steal my daughter for a few.” You chuckled lightly. “Come on, help me set up the plates and stuff.”

“Yay!”

Dean shook his head, smiling before moving to sit on the couch. Sam joined him, neither of them really paying attention to the television.

“So, Chey…” You started, handing her some napkins to put on the table. “What do you think of Daryl?”

“I like him!” She grinned, climbing up on a chair and reaching to put the napkins in the middle of the table. “Why?” Chey asked once she was back on the floor.

Smiling, you crouched in front of her and held her small hands. “Baby, Daryl’s your daddy.” You said softly, watching her face for a reaction.

“_**REALLY**_?” She squealed causing you to wince.

“Really.” You chuckled.

* * *

When there was a knock at the door, Chey was the first at the door, waiting for one of you to open it for her. Finally, Dean walked over, chuckling. “We’re screwed when you’re a teenager.” He teased, opening the door.

Before anyone said anything, Chey attached himself to Daryl’s leg. “_Daddy_!”

“Um…” Daryl looked down at Chey. He quickly looked up to you and smiled. “You told her?” You nodded back, a large grin on your face. Daryl leant down and unattached Chey from his leg, lifting her up in this arms. Chey wrapped her little arms around his neck. “Yeah, baby girl. I’m your daddy.”

Daryl walked into the house, Chey still clinging onto him tightly. “I hear that, a special little girl is gonna have an amazing day today. Do you know why?”

Chey nodded. “Cause it’s my birfday.”

“That’s right. You’re so smart, baby girl.” Dean closed the door behind Daryl, slapping him on the shoulder slightly in a form of a welcome.

“Come on you three, don’t stand in the doorway all day. Let’s go have some fun.” You exclaimed, walking into the dining room once more, the three of them following behind you.

“Wow.” Daryl chuckled when he saw the table.

“I helped!” Chey said proudly.

You nodded. “Hence why the napkins and everything are all bunched in the middle.” You chuckled lightly. “She already has her presents from the boys, so she only has mine to do after cake. Or else she won’t want to put it down, and it’ll be _covered _in cake.” You told him.

“Makes sense.” Daryl laughed lightly. “Do you mind if I give her, her present after as well?”

“Yeah, absolutely. That’ll be great. You do know you didn’t _have _to get her anything, though.” You smiled, happy that he had thought about getting her something.

“I know, but I wanted to.” Daryl smiled softly at Chey as she tried to wiggle her way down on to the floor. Daryl set her down gently, Chey ran straight to the table, excited to eat.

Almost at the exact time Chey climbed into her chair, there was a knock. “Pizza!” Dean announced, earning a grin.

You sat next to Chey, and Daryl awkwardly sat on the other side of her. Sam was grabbing sodas for the adults, and a juice for Chey. “I happy I have a daddy now.” She grinned at him.

“I’m happy to be your daddy, sweetie.” Daryl smiled down at Chey, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on the top of her head. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“That’s what mommy says as well.” Chey swung her legs, kicking the table.

“Well then you know it’s true.” Daryl laughed. “Though you may wanna stop kicking the table before all the lovely thing you put some much effort into fall over.”

“Okay daddy.” Chey stopped automatically. She sat their nicely waiting for Dean to return with the pizza. “Unca Sammy. Can I have my juice now?”

Sam chuckled, nodding before bringing it over. “I made sure to get your favorite.” He smiled.


End file.
